Come What May
by ILoveKurtHummel
Summary: This Klaine Fanfic is a twist on how Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson met. It will be a story of their lives together and how they learn who is right for them and what they will do for their true love.
1. Chapter 1

_~There are two owners of this account, Jordan is writing Roles Reversed (also a Klaine fanfic, please check it out!) & Livi is writing this one! Just FYI~_

**_Authors's Note: Hey guys I'm one of the two authors of The CrissColfer Story. I decided to write my own fanfic on Klaine and how they met! I hope you like it and I will try to post a least one chapter a week! It switches between Kurt and Blaine's POV so Kurt's POV is in normal font and Blaine's is in bold! Read on and enjoy!_**

Wow what a day, and it is only second period. Here at Mckinley I am the only openly gay kid at school and that makes school a living hell for me. Like I said it is only second period and I have already been slushied, slammed into the locker countlessly and knocked to the ground twice. My name is Kurt.

There are a few things that I do enjoy at school though, being the only gay is hard but it gives me a lot of time to think by myself and plan the best way to get out of the miserable school. I know that as soon as senior comes around and the scouts from NYADA start coming around that will be my ticket out. I have been singing for as long as I remember and throughout the years I have found more and more things to bring out into song. When I was seven my mother died and that has been very hard to grow up with because we were so close. I am close with my father and we talk and have our dinners but I have never connected with him on a more personal level. I'm not even sure if he knows I am gay. I mean I just assumed, but neither of us have brought it up before. Maybe its because he doesn't want to offend me. But maybe its because I'm not ready to see how he feels about this yet.

There is also Glee Club, the greatest part of my day where I can be myself and let it out through singing and feel safe. Mr. Schuster has always been great at making it a safe environment for me and the other kids, though most of them are cheerios and football players don't exactly need it at most times. But all of us have a story believe it or not and that is the only place in Mckinley, Lima, maybe even Ohio that we can all just let loose and be free, in that choir room. That is where it all happens.

Finally Glee! I am always excited for glee but today I can't wait. I had a horrible days with Karofsky harassing me all day. David is my bully. He gives me crap for everything no matter what I do it is wrong, because I am gay. I not only got slushied in the morning but right after class ended he was waiting by my locker to splash me again. Then they pushed me halfway down the hall yelling hurtful words right in my face. Oh how badly I wanted to hurt them and scream right back but I couldn't it is against everything I believe in. I just rushed my way out and ran to my locker and then straight to glee.

Rachel sat there waiting, and right when I came in she practically flew out of her chair and Mercedes went quickly after. Rachel is one of my closest friends in and outside of glee club. She is the lead singer and I hate to say it but the best singer I have ever met. She is the only one with dreams of ditching this sad own and heading straight to New York after graduation. Mercedes on the other hand wants to have a billion hit records and have her music played on the radio for everyone to be inspired by. She doesn't know how shes going to do it but she is very determined to do whatever it takes and belt every song from A to Z to prove that she is ready for it. Mercedes and I are very close and hang out at least once a week to discuss boys and clothes and what not. Not that I have any guys lining up for dates but it is fun to imagine it with her.

"Kurt, what happened? Was it Karofsky again? Here lets wash you off, there's towels over there still from last friday." Rachel said in her loving voice.

"Thanks but I got it, I'm used to it by now, hardly even stings." I try to let out a little chuckle to mask my disappointment and odd enough it worked and they were already on the new subject on wondering the lesson of the week.

"Hello guys! Alright the lesson of the week, Finn drum roll please… MASHUPS! It will be girl against guys and the winning team may have the opportunity to have their mashup sung for regionals! Alright lets get started!" Schue is always so enthusiastic, which is great energy to feed off of but can get very tiring.

Why, why must it but girls against guys? I mean the guys are all nice but I haven't yet connected with them enough to call my friends. Yes Finn is my step brother but that hasn't really changed our school life much yet. At home he is great and we watch movies and talk about glee but at school I know not to bother him and he doesn't bother me.

I know that working with these guys will be tedious and we won't get anything done until the day of, and all my ideas will be shot down. I really want to sing with Rachel and the girls because they will at least take in my ideas and consider them. Also most times the song selections are so boring and have to excitement of broadway involved, or at least current. It will be some classic rock tune from the mid 70's that they can all sing to their girlfriends. But at least I get to sing and make the costumes, whether they are ugly or not.

Its been to hours and not one of my ideas have been answered and they aren't even talking about songs anymore, just football plays and whether or not Quinn looked hotter today or yesterday.

"Alright I'm meeting Mercedes at the Lima Bean. Finn text me if you think of a song, which I highly doubt. I'm sure I could learn it without you guys tonight and be ready for more rehearsal tomorrow." Knowing that they could care less and probably didn't even notice i was leaving.

"Yeah, yeah dude sure whatever… But yeah Quinn…" I left well he was stumbling back into the conversation. The Lima Bean is our local coffee shop where we all relax after school and on the weekends when we get together.

As I pull into the parking lot I see those familiar blazers, the Warblers! They are our competition at regionals. They are all getting out of their nice car. I recognize most of them but then I see a new face. Wow, I mean honestly this guy is beautiful. His gorgeous brown eyes were breathtaking, and he had a stunning smile. Why haven't I seen this man before, I know he is new because I would definitely remember him. I can't tell if they are just leaving or going inside. I pull out a notebook and lean against my car so it looks as though I'm busy and not just staring at them.

I was standing there for a couple of minutes just doodling my name and then the worst thing that could happen at this time, Karofsky. And he was by himself, thats when it is worse because he isn't restricted by his buddies.

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing out here by yourself huh?" I won't answer. I have a billion things to say but I am tongue tied and can't seem to get the words out. Then out of know where he through me to the ground. On my way down I hit my head on the car. Everything gets fuzzy but I still manage to remember everything. David is on top of me slap my face and punching my stomac. There is nothing I can do to get out of this, he is double my size and about triple my strength.

BLAINE'S POV

The other Warblers and I always head to the Lima bean after glee club. My name is Blaine Anderson, I am openly gay and thats what caused me to go to Dalton. Before Dalton I was made fun of and bullied very harshly at me old school, and it became too much for me to handle so I ran way from that and forced my parents into going here because the "math and arts program are so good" which is true but I really needed to get away from that awful past and start anew. Dalton is an all guys school that has a strict no violence policy, that makes it easy for the openly gay guys. There are a handful of them, all very nice and some I am close with, but no one I would want to start a relationship with.

"Haha Jeff you are hilarious!" I say in between laughs. Everyone in the Warblers are all close and we hang out all the time to rehearse and just goof around.

Across the parking lot I see someone leaning on their car, it looks as though he was drawing. He kept looking up every couple of seconds so I assumed he was drawing the trees that were just blooming a little to my left. This man is beautiful. His blue eyes that can't be described in words, changing from a sky blue to a stormy greyish blue. I got lost for a moment staring at him. And right there I knew one thing, this is not the last time I will be seeing him.

I stall and have the group continue to talk outside the Lima Bean for a while longer, they don't mind, they enjoy whatever we are doing. A guy comes up to him and he talks right in his face. The guys with the beautiful eyes slams his book looking frightened. I clench my fist and knocked it on car behind me. Then this big guy throws him on the ground and is bunching him left and right. Before I know it I'm sprinting over to him.

"Get of of him! Go! Stop!' I'm shouting at him, fists still clenched. This guy turns around, looking proud to be on top of this poor guy.

" Why the hell do you care about Kurt? You is boyfriend or something?"

" As a matter of fact yes, he is and you better get of of him before I get involved or call the cops, this is an act of offence and you could get expelled." Did I really just say that? It came out so naturally.

"Come on Kurt you can head over to my car get you cleaned up and I will buy you some coffee or something" I grabbed his hand to help him up and didn't let go. To my surprise, neither did he. Kurt even hugged me and whispered a "Thank you" in my ear. I patted his back and said, "Yes of course any time!"

We walked over to a bench that was near my car. I had completely forgotten about the guys when I ran over to save Kurt.

"God Blaine his he okay?" Wes says frantically.

"Yes guys, I will take care of him. You guys and go ahead and get coffee, I'm gonna make sure he is okay, maybe take him to my house then back to his. Do you mind getting a ride back to Dalton?" I knew they wouldn't mind at! We all have each others backs and when ever someone needs something we hardly ever back down.

"Alright be safe Blaine. And um, sorry I didn't catch your name.." Wes mumbles off.

"It's-I't Kurt."

"I hope you are okay Kurt. Hope to see you soon."

They finally left and Kurt and I hopped into my car and we were off to my house. Kurt is in my car, I just saved him. I called him my boyfriend, and he never denied it or got offended.


	2. I'm Glad You Came

_/N Sorry I haven't written in a while I have been studying and doing finals! But here you go! Remember Kurt's POV is in normal font and Blane's POV is in bold, though he isnt in this chaper. Read on and I hope you like it!_

All I remember from before David came was that I was watching that Warbler, Blaine, and pretending to be writing/ doodling to keep myself occupied. David came and I somehow hit my head. I couldn't see but I was in a huge amount of pain in my head and my stomach. Out of no where Blaine came and drew me back to conscious by yelling at David. He pulled me up, saved me from this awful man. And he held on to my hand, not because he had to but because he wanted to! And just seconds prior to that he called me his boyfriend, he had no idea how much I would love to have someone as brave and frankly as attractive as him be my boyfriend. I gave him a hug without even thinking and thanked him. As we walked away I finally got out of my mini coma of happiness and started feeling the pain again. I couldn't tell if I was hospital bound or just need to be washed up and get some rest.

Blaine introduced me to the Warblers, still holding my hand. When we got into the car we sadly had to let go but as soon as we got in he grabbed my shoulder and just looked at me for a few seconds.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Blaine. I saw you from across the lot and I couldn't let you be harassed like that. It looks like you took quite a fall before that too." His voice is so soft and gentle. I see the concern in his eyes.

"Well thanks Blaine… I um, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there to stop him. Honestly I can't thank you enough. You have no idea how awful my day was and it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there to stop it."

"Your welcome, but no need to thank me. Now what's the guys name anyway? Has he harassed you before?" I could tell he feels bad for asking but is only trying to help, which I m so grateful for.

"His name is David Karofsky, he has been tormenting me for a long time now." I can't pinpoint why it is but I almost feel ashamed talking about this.

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry, I know what it like. I have been in your shoes, trust me. But I ran away from it. It takes a lot of strength to try to stand up to those who are bullying you whether it is getting help, ignoring them to not fuel the fire, or telling them to stop. I know it's hard to be where you are at and feeling like it will never end is pointless, there is always a bright side of things, I mean hey you met me today!" He was trying to make me smile, and it worked. He was absolutely right, meeting him was the light out of this long tunnel of a day I have been having!

Ignoring it though I respond with, "You got bullied? I would have never guessed. I mean you look so confident and strong...I just would have never suspected it." And its true. Why would anyone take him down, he is gorgeous in every way possible!

"Well yes I was bullied in my last school for being one of the only openly gay kids there. I was getting beat up once a month. That number quickly changed to once a week, then two or three times a week, then about everyday. And it wasn't as bad as what just happened to you but still I came home with bruises and scrapes almost everyday. Luckily my parents worked late and my wounds would swell down by the time they were home so I could make up some story about falling down the stairs or getting beat while boxing."

Now I was in tears, I wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or thinking of Blaine being in the same shoes as me.

"Oh my god Blaine, I'm so sorry-"

"No don't be. Im fine now. At Dalton they have a no violence policy and I have been solid ever since." He cut me off.

"Wow Dalton sounds amazing."

"Have you ever considered it?"

"Well yes but it was not really an option with my Dad and his wife Carol. The tuition is insanely high." This is true, and they wouldn't understand. My dad knows about Karofsky but he doesn't know the intensity of it. I haven't shared it with him yet. All he know is that Karofsky is pushing me around and told Finn to keep a look out. That was a long shot. Finn is far too infested in girls and football than to be my bodyguard up and down the hallways, and I would never expect him to.

"Yes that is a down side. But I strongly suggest you look into it more. Well lets head to my house. You can wash up and grab something to eat if you would like. We don't have to go out, I have plenty at home to cook up."

"That sounds great. Thank you." That's when I realized his hand was still on my shoulder.

"Alright lets head out!"

"Wow your house is...Amazing.." It was great, not huge and outrageous but big enough to make you feel like it was mansion compared to my house. I couldn't believe that I was actually in Blaine's house! I mean we met a little under an hour ago and I was going on a tour of his house and about to have dinner with him.

"Yeah, thanks. My father is a doctor so this is a "normal" house for us Andersons… Um so what were you thinking for dinner?" He sounded a bit apprehensive while talking about his father. Maybe he was against Blaine being gay. Or maybe Blaine hasn't told him yet.

"Hey are you sure you are alright? You may have a minor concussion, you seem to be blanking out a lot. Here we will get you some food and water, that should help." He said noticing that I was either deep in though, which I was, or still out of it from earlier.

"Oh yeah… Um I'm not very picky. In fact let me help you cook something. You already helped my out enough today, it's the least I can do!"

"Okay well lets get cooking!"

"Haha your friends sound great!" I say in between laughs.

"Ha, I know they are! So what about your friends, you haven't told me about any of them yet." He was right, I hadn't gotten the chance to do so yet. We have been sitting at the dining room table for about two hours talking about Dalton, musicals, movies, and a bit and Blaines friends and what he does on his free time. It turns out his father put him in boxing when he was about ten. Blaine doesn't love it but he said it was a great outlet from bullying so he stuck with it. Also he knew it made his dad proud.

"Oh well I have a few friends in glee club, Rachel and Mercedes...Mercedes! Oh my god! I was meeting her at Lima Bean today and now she probably thinks I dead or something!" I pulled out my phone and I found a dozen texts from Mercedes like,"KURT U COMING?" or "KURT COME HERE RIGHT NOW I NEED FASHION ADVICE!" and "Kurt, are you ok?"

"Oh god it's already 8:30 I should probably head out, and call Mercedes.."

"Eight thirty already! Man that time flew by! And I didn't get to hear your whole story yet."

"Here-" I grabbed his phone on the other side of the table and put in my number. "What's your number?" I handed him my phone and he put it in.

"Now we can continue to talk whenever." Wow! Did I really just do that? I have never been so flirty and upfront with someone in my life! But with him it was so easy, and fun almost.

"Okay I will text you soon. Bye Kurt. Stay strong and I hope you feel better by the morning." He came up and hugged me. I know he was probably just being friendly, but I couldn't help but imagine that he did that out of… No that is crazy we just met! I pulled away trying not to make it weird and gave him a quick smile. As I was leaving he smiled and walked me out. He stood there until I drove all the way out of the driveway.

"So that's why I wasn't there, then I lost track of time and I didn't get the chance to text you back. I'm so sorr-"

"YOU MET SOMEONE! Kurt this is great! Whats his name?! Oh and are you okay? That Karofsky better step off. I can't believe you met a guy!"

"Yes I met someone, his name is Blaine. But we are just friends, so there isn't anything to freak out about… yet." I knew that would make her laugh and just reassure that she wasn't upset anymore.

"Oh my god Kurt!" She laughed and playfully punched my arm. Almost immediately after we were talking about Blaine I got a text for him;

_"__Courage" _

This was so adorable. I must have started blushing because Rachel walked by and said, "Ooh Kurt what's his name?"

"Blaine, we are just friends, but I think I want it to be more! What do I do when I don't know where he is at. I'm probably just rushing into this huh."

"That's what its like to have a "crush" on someone! Like how I feel about Finn, even though I know we are going to be together someday, he knows it too!" Rachel has been in love with Finn for as long as I have known her. But mine isn't that intense. At least I don't think so. We just need to hang out more. I plan on texting him later today and setting up another time to hangout.

"Haha okay Rach, well I've got to go to class see you in glee. Hey after do you want to head to the Lima Bean of the mall to hang out? I need a new blazer, blue one maybe."

_A/N I hope you liked it! Please leave comments to let me know what you guys think! Also the texts from now on with be in italics!_


End file.
